Lo que sigue después del punto y final
by Alba Diggory-Black
Summary: La historia de los chicos después del último capitulo de la 4ª temporada; ¿todo ha pasado? ¿ya han completado todos su misión? ¿como llevarán sus vidas de adultos?


**¡Hola a tod s! Os traigo una historia que sería después del último capítulo de Casi Ángeles 4ª temporada, hay algo que me dice que la historia de ese grupo de amigos no terminó ahí y esta es mi versión de la historia que no creo que sea muy larga.**

**En este capitulo solo salen Simon y Vale pero en los siguientes saldrán el resto de los chicos (ya que veremos como está sobrellevando ellos el que no estén todos juntos)**

**Eso es todo, por favor, decidme que os parece de momento, si lo sigo si no, etc. etc. Y sin más os dejo con el capitulo**

"Vamos a ser muy felices" Valeria se repetía esa frase una y otra vez, aunque cada vez tenía una nota distinta; creía en las palabras de Simón, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más, que creer en esas cinco palabras con todas sus fuerzas y con una fe ciega, pero no podía evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta al pensar que ya nunca más iba a ver a sus amigos, a su familia, aquellos que le habían acogido, le habían enseñado tanto, sus hermanos, no quería pensar en no ver a Luca, en no tener esas conversaciones a las que tanto se había acostumbrado en las noches de guardia en la Resistencia sobre todo y nada, desde que habían resistido juntos, antes de saber que los chicos estaban detrás del Muro, se habían dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común y sobre todo el que el haber sido chicos de la calle les hacía ver las cosas de una forma parecida. No ver a Tacho ni a Nacho con los que ayer mismo había ido al cine junto a Jazmín, Caridad y Rama, o al menos su parte de 2010, aún se estaba amoldando a todo eso… la Paisa, no se había despedido de ella, para su yo de 2010 no la había dejado de ver ni un solo día pero su yo que viajó al futuro la perdió, y lo único que hizo que ninguno de ellos se volviese loco del dolor fue la promesa silenciosa de que cuando volvieran a casa se reencontrarían todos con ella, promesa que ya no se cumplirá, ya nunca más volverían a casa, no exactamente…

-Vamos rrrata tumbera, esto no es un velorio diría Tina- se dijo Vale mientras entraba en la casa y se iba a la cocina a poner agua a hervir para un té mientras su mente volaba rápidamente otra vez con los chicos.

Tina, su tía, que había sido mamá… ¡madre mía! ¡ella era la madrina! Juan, su profesor de literatura, ahora iba a tener una segunda oportunidad al igual que su madre, y les deseaba la mayor de las felicidades, le encantaría ayudar a criar a su ahijado pero desde aquí lo ayudaba más, asegurándole un futuro. "Eso es Valeria, piensa en positivo, estáis haciendo algo muy bueno" pensaba mientras una lágrima rebelde asomaba por sus ojos.

Sacó una taza y un saquito de té y vertió el agua, miró por la ventana, se veía un pequeño prado con algún que otro árbol, el lugar era precioso, transmitía serenidad.

La casa estaba bastante bien, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un salón comedor, muy hogareño, necesitaba una capa de pintura y el techo un pequeño arreglo, cosa que agradecían ya que querían sentirse útiles y ocupados, al lado de la casa había un pequeño establo donde habían dos caballos, todo era idílico.

Y si todo era idílico, ¿por qué la angustia?

"Será que echas de menos a los chicos" se repite "los echas de menos, los dos los echáis de menos, no sabéis si llegaron bien, estáis preocupados, pero no os tenéis que preocupar, el Reloj los habrá llevado a casa sanos y salvo, están bien, tú estás bien, Simón está bien, relájate" pero no puede hay algo que le reconcome, que no le deja estar tranquila, no es saber que nunca más tendrá ronda de amigas, ya no oirá a Tefi exagerar con sus problemas o sus alegrías, no hablará con Melody de sus inseguridades (¡quién le habría dicho que la Jirafa era una de las pocas personas con las que se podía abrir!), no iba a ver a Jazmín "histeriquear" a Tacho por una y mil cosas, ni a Mar… ¿habría recuperado Mar la memoria?, ¿algún día se acordaría de cómo las dos fueron a amenazar a Nacho cuando se enteraron que empezaba a hacerle caso a Cari para que no le hiciese daño? ¿se acordaría de los buenos momentos, o siempre tendría en su mente a Vale la francesita?

Se encontraba sentada en el sofá sumergida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no oyó a su marido entrar cargando unas cajas llenas de cosas

-Hola amor, ¿a qué no sabes lo que acabo de encontr- ¡Vale! ¿qué pasa?-deja la cajas en la entrada y corre hasta donde se encuentra, ella lo mira extrañada- Estás llorando ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucede?

Vale pasa las manos por la cara y nota como se mojan con sus lágrimas, en efecto, está llorando y no se ha dado cuenta, le agarra otro espasmo de angustia se abraza a Simón y empieza a llorar a mares..

Pasados unos minutos en los que Simon no hace otra cosa que abrazarla en silencio, visiblemente preocupado por el estado de su esposa, ésta se calma.

-Lo siento, no se lo que me pasa-logra decir entre sollozos- es que yo… no…

-Ey, tranquila, shhh venga, primero te tranquilizas y después me contas, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí- sin dejar de abrazarla va acariciándole el pelo hasta que ella se encuentra más relajada

-Es que… no quiero que te sientas culpable- le dice tras mucho esfuerzo

-Vale, mi amor, esto que nos ha tocado vivir es algo muy fuerte y solo vamos a poder hacerle frente si somos sinceros el uno con el otro, totalmente sinceros, porque si no, con el tiempo vamos a crear reproches, y si algo hemos aprendido de todo esto es que vivir con reproches no es bueno ¿no crees? –Vale sonríe tímidamente y asiente- así que contame sin problemas que yo te voy a escuchar, yo siempre voy a estar.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de mi decisión, que te amo, que nadie me podría hacer tan feliz como vos me haces. –inspira y expira un par de veces, para controlar su voz temblorosa por el llanto-Tengo una sensación en la panza, y en la garganta, como de angustia, echo de menos a los chicos, terriblemente de menos, pero no es solo eso, no se si estarán bien o no, cómo andarán. Las cosas más tontas me hacen acordarme de ellos y ponerme ñoña, esta mañana al ver tu maquinilla de afeitar en el lavabo casi me pongo a llorar pensando que nunca veré a Lleca usarla cuando realmente la necesite y así con todo, no paro de pensar en si Alelí consiguió convencer a Nico para irse los chiquis de campamento, si Monito ya se metió en una de las suyas, me imagino a Thiago retándolo mientras Nico grita que tiene el Hogar al hombro; me acuerdo de Rama, y es raro porque una parte de mi estuvo de novia con él durante casi cuatro años pero es como un espejismo, aún así, él es importante para mi ¿sabes? Siempre lo será, me llevó al Hogar, me cuidó, me trató bien después de que durante tanto tiempo la gente me tratase mal, me enseño que las cosas pueden ser de otra forma, y perderlo tan de repente…-aguanta las ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo, necesita soltar lo que piensa, decírselo a Simón- ¿y Amado? Vivimos como crecía centímetro a centímetro en la panza de su madre, nos preparamos para ayudar en su nacimiento, estuvimos con él en sus primeros meses, pero él no se va a acordar de sus tíos; no dudo que le hablen de nosotros pero yo quiero que mi sobrino venga a mi casa a tomar una chocolatada y no que oiga historias vacías, sin sentido.

Seremos gente en fotos, sin una voz, sin una risa, ni un olor al que asocien ninguno de nuestros sobrinos, ni los que ya tenemos ni los que vendrán.

¿¡Qué clase de madrina soy a la que no se le podrá asociar siquiera una risa!? Por lo menos Juan tiene al Tronco de padrino; pero ¿y nuestros hijos? ¿a quién tendrán? Porque podremos hacer no se, llámalo amigos, en este tiempo, pero jamás serán ni la uña del pie de esos gatos.

Y no es solo que les eche de menos, porque llevamos aquí poco tiempo y si no los extrañase sería raro, es la angustia, la sensación de que algo no marcha bien, ¿y si les ha pasado algo? ¿y si al no estar nosotros en esa línea temporal JC les ha hecho algo? ¿y si no han podido volver? No puedo evitar que esas preguntas pasen una y otra vez por mi cabeza, abracé a Thiago, me despedí de él pero luego no se donde fue, ¿seguro todo fue bien? Porque yo no tengo ninguna garantía, y la última vez que teníamos que viajar no pudimos, ¿y si esta vez tampoco pudieron?

Simón escucho atentamente lo que dijo Vale con el semblante serio y algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me lo pregunto todo el rato, tengo esa misma sensación, no me convertí en Jay eso lo sabemos porque este futuro no está podrido y porque sabemos que Justina y Luz están bien en el 2010 cosa que si yo me hubiese convertido en ese monstruo no seria así; pero eso no deja que haya algo que me inquiete y todavía y no se qué es, ¿será que después de tantos horrores vivimos para ser desconfiados? ¿qué no reconocemos la paz cuando la hallamos? ¿o que somos realmente desconfiados por algo? ¿por qué tal vez nuestra misión no terminó? A lo mejor lo que hicimos en el 2030 y en el 2031 era la primera parte de nuestra misión ¿puede ser no?

-No lo sé, es posible ¡ay! ¿por qué es todo tan complicado? No podrían darnos un mensajito claro y conciso por una vez en la vida "Si gatos, tienen otra misión, tienen que hacer esto, esto y lo otro "o "No gatos, nada que ver, a vivir la vida que son dos días" ¿No nos podría mandar una de esas Tic Tac? Noooo mejor enroscarnos –acaba bufando Vale molesta

-¿Qué tal si lo pensamos con más calma tras una tacita de tilo? Yo lo preparo no te preocupes- y se marcha a la cocina, Vale le sigue con la mirada momento en el que recae en las cajas de la entrada, se acerca a husmear

-Amor ¿qué son estas cajas? –dice mientras revuelve un poco en ellas, saca unos periódicos, tazones, sartenes y una maquina de escribir

-¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! Esto es lo que te quería decir, ¿te acuerdas de Osvaldo el vecino de al lado? Bueno al lado, lo mas cercano que podemos tener un vecino, bueno, pues he ido hoy a comprar al pueblo y me lo he encontrado, me dijo que iban a tirar esto y que a lo mejor había algo que nos interesaba ¿y a que no sabes que? ¡hay una maquina de escribir! Un delirio ¿verdad? A lo mejor así te inspiras para escribir uno de tus grandes guiones.

-¡Es genial! ¡Muchas gracias gato! Un momento ¿y esto? –dice Vale extrañada cogiendo el periódico

-Un periódico local, he pensado que seria buena idea buscar laburo cerca del pueblo ¿no? ¿qué pasa? –dice al ver la cara de asombro de Vale ante el periódico

-Pero esto no puede estar bien, fíjate lo que pone

-¿Qué loco no?- oyen una voz aguda a sus espaldas, se giran y ven a un hombrecito vestido de blanco apoyado en la pared- Parece _casi un sueño_ ¿no? –se ríe.

-¡Tic Tac!

-Hola chicos, me parece que tenemos unas cosillas de las que hablar


End file.
